


The Not Cat

by FreshMorningCoffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMorningCoffee/pseuds/FreshMorningCoffee
Summary: Old Lady Susie is wonderful old woman loved by many and while a lot of people like her they don’t exactly like her...cat. Sethany well it’s not that they don’t like the “cat”, it’s more they are afraid of it. Nobody is really sure what it is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Not Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sethany The cat, that belongs to the Transcendence Au blog.

Old Lady Susie was a cat lover and known by everyone on the block as the nice cat lady with the best baked goods. She was a very kind and most of the time her door was always open no matter what the reason for the visit was. The neighborhood children loved her especially when she was babysitting because her pies were heaven on Earth especially with a glass of cold milk. It was because of her good nature that she was well liked by the neighborhood and they were somewhat protective of her. 

Then one day, Old Lady Susie had adopted another cat which wouldn’t be much of surprise as she had been looking for another to keep Sith company whenever she had to leave. The thing is though the “cat” that Old Lady Susie had adopted wasn’t exactly a cat. Most cats were solid not amorphous blobs of whatever it was made of. Most cats meow and while Sethany did meow it meowed like a human saying the word meow. And most cats eat normally and don’t absorb things into their body. 

The neighbors were worried about Old Lady Susie with her new “cat”. They had known her eyes have been going bad for a while now and it was no secret her driver’s license was revoked because of it. In her defense it wasn’t hard to see how Old Lady Susie thought it was a cat after all it had the general shape of one...mostly. 

Though they didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth about Sethany, they mostly kept an eye out especially after Charlie Dayo, an off duty officer, saw a robber breaking into Old Lady Susie’s home. After he called the police he grabbed the gun off his table and went in after the robber, only to watch the said robber’s legs kicking frantically as it was being absorbed into Sethany. His feet was all that were showing by the time on duty officers showed and they only watched in awe and horror as eventually the feet were swallowed and there was nothing left. 

It wasn’t until Old Lady Susie decided to take Sethany to the vet not only to register her but give her a check up as well is where the true trouble began. Vet technicians gaped at the amorphous blob sitting itself on Old Lady Susie’s shoulders. One of the technicians Gina, who knew the elderly woman well, quickly ran off to get Dr. Linez, which wasn’t very helpful as he had the same reaction they did. 

Sethany was a mostly polite not cat or as polite as not cats can be as Dr. Linez attempted to exam the cat. He nodding nervously along as Old Lady Susie ravings about Sethany and how she was just the sweetest cat and how well she got along with Sith. Dr. Linez had gone especially quiet when testing the microchip they inserted much to Old Lady Susie’s insistence. After consulting every single employee even the secretary it was confirmed that it showed Sethany in eight different places at the same time. At the end of the visit much like the neighbor’s they hadn’t had the heart to tell Old Lady Susie the truth about her “cat”, though it was easy to say they were heavily afraid of it. It was maybe after the fifth check up where Old Lady Susie insistes on them spaying that goo, did they put their foot down without of course confronting that thing. 

Alcor wasn’t sure how he found himself in this mess. The scrubs prickled on his skin given it wasn’t the suit he normally wore, but it didn’t make him feel quite uncomfortable....yet. One of the main reasons he took this deal was because Old Lady Susie, whom most of the deal concerned was a reincarnation of Lazy Susan. He had to admit that it had been awhile since they had last met and he was kind of curious to see what she looked like in this lifetime. The other reason was the three tubs of Rocky Road and the fresh Black Forest cake being baked for him. 

The staff members of the clinic rushed around as they cared for the many animal patients that had come in. The door opened and Alcor watched as tension filled every being inside the room including the other animals. The shelter had fallen quiet as Old Lady Susie walked with two cat carriers. This had peaked Alcor’s interest as the list seemed to be ignored because Old Lazy Susie was called in next even though she had just gotten there, however the ten people in front of her didn’t seem to complain. As Old Lady Susie was taken towards one of the check up rooms, a nurse had waved Alcor over to follow them inside the room.

“Ms. Witaker, this is Tyrone, he’s shadowing with Dr. Linez today.” The nurse, Maisie, quickly took some notes down and left them on the table for the doctor to look at. It was maybe a minute before Dr. Linez entered the room. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Whitaker what seems to be the problem.” Alcor raised an eyebrow at the frequent glances towards the quiet cage as the Old Lady Susie explain Sethany didn’t seem to be feeling well. This threw Alcor off as his omniscience told him that there hadn’t been a cat named Sethany in the household. 

Dr. Linez had opened the cage it didn’t go unnoticed that he had made no move to retrieve the cat from the carrier. Though as it oozed out onto the table and hacked up a shoe, Alcor found himself agreeing with staff of the clinic, on the fact that Sethany was indeed not a cat.


End file.
